


Player Three

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boot Worship, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cannot understand why, but there is no denying that Armin enjoys the immoral attention provided by his two commanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player Three

Upon entering the office, Levi stares at the lonely commander with suspicion. With his cold appearance, Erwin looks back to him, eyes revealing nothing. Next to his desk there is an armchair standing, so Levi walks over and sits down on it, legs crossed, a king seated upon his throne.

“Is your whore sucking you off again?” he asks crudely. Erwin looks to him with a well concealed smirk. And so a game begins.

“Armin,” he says. “That will do, for now.” Levi hears the sound of someone moving, and soon Armin emerges from under the desk. His pudgy cheeks are slightly red, but he looks professionally unfettered, in control despite his position. There is a defiance to him which neither he nor Erwin have been able to break, despite their lewd use of him. It resembles that of Eren Yeager’s, only more subtle, and more contained.

“Here,” Levi calls, as if though speaking to a dog. Armin rises to his feet and makes his way to where Levi is seated. He is good at reading the mood and realizing what they desire without much questions asked, so he readily kneels before him, and keeps his eyes steady, focused on Levi’s knees.

Behind his desk, Erwin is watching the exchange with a calm exposition. Yet his cock throbs, still coated with Armin’s saliva, when the young boy leans forward and kisses the leather boots Levi has chosen to wear.

Carefully, Armin holds Levi’s foot in his hand, as he leans forward and kisses the boot again. Kissing is not as humiliating as licking it, so he might be trying to get away easy. Such things are not tolerable during these sessions of theirs.

Levi grabs a fistful of Armin’s hair, yanking it painfully, and he says, with his cold, unemotional tone; “You need to _lick_ them clean, brat.” He lets go, and Armin nods.

“Yes, sir,” he obeys. He appears to be nervous, even as he lets his tongue travel from the tip of the boot to Levi’s knee where it ends. They have speculated as to why Armin so easily submits to these games of theirs, but so far, they have found no reason they find satisfactory. But he must derive some pleasure from it, from the way he keeps staying behind after meetings, and the way he seeks them out even when they have nothing scheduled.

Maybe there is an element of masochism to it. Maybe Armin enjoys being humiliated and degraded. Maybe it’s a way of coping with the harassment he suffered through as a child. Erwin likes to think about these things, but to Levi, it doesn’t matter one bit. Having Armin on his knees, with his talented tongue and tentative eyes, makes the reason seem irrelevant.

Armin laps at the boot, making sure every spot is cleaned. His saliva makes it glisten, and Levi thinks that Armin must clean them properly afterwards.

The way the tongue caresses the boots makes him wish he had gone barefooted, so he could feel it. The uses of Armin’s mouth are numerous, but in particular, Levi enjoys watching that pink tongue lick black leather. Seeing it constantly return to his mouth to be wetted, and then watching it lap and worship his boots, is a scene most erotic.

When Armin finishes the first boot, Levi uncrosses his legs, and puts his left leg on top instead. Almost eagerly, Armin grabs the sole of the boot and kisses the tip. Though his shoes are small, the tip doesn’t nearly fit Armin’s mouth, but he tries. Sucking on it like it was a thick cock, he involuntarily makes those choked noises he always makes while giving Erwin head. Levi’s erection was already painfully hard from before, but that sound is the final nail in the coffin. Unzipping his pants, he frees his cock, ignoring Erwin’s amused, condescending look.

Armin notices, but he doesn’t yet stop his administrations. Instead he lets his tongue travel upwards, licking and pressing odd kisses along the way. When his mouth is at knee level, he stares up at Levi, silently asking for orders.

“Suck me,” Levi orders him, to which Armin complies. He leans forward, and Levi uncrosses his legs to give him a better angle and position. He settles in between Levi’s legs, and then presses another soft, romantic kiss to the head of the cock. After lapping off the precum, he takes the head in his mouth, and gives a hard suck. Levi almost groans, though his stoic persona negates it.

As the full lips and heated mouth surrounds his cock, Levi is slow to notice that Erwin has risen from behind the desk, and is moving towards them. He settles behind Armin and lifts the boy’s hips up so that he is standing on all four between the older men. As expected, he offers no complaints, but only continues to perform well.

Due to his height, Erwin has to sit on his knees to align himself with Armin’s ass. He expertly reaches around those slight hips and opens up the trousers. After pulling them down, he sees Armin’s own strained, aching cock pressing hard against his stomach. But touching him is something Armin has asked them to not do, so Erwin leaves it there, hard and needy.

He has other priorities now. From the desk he brought a bottle of suitable lubrication, and he pours it over two fingers. With just two digits, he slowly inserts them inside of Armin, and beings to ease up his opening. Armin moans around Levi’s cock, sending waves of pleasure through Levi’s own body.

Once he is satisfied with the preparation, Erwin pushes his own cock inside of Armin’s ass. They have used many different positions during their exploration of their bodies, but Erwin thinks of this one as a favourite. Having both his own cock and Levi’s inside of the same being makes him feel closer to his oft aloof subordinate. Armin’s body is a valuable tool for many purposes, he thinks.

Armin groans again as Erwin settles inside. His ass twitches, but Erwin keeps him steady. He looks at Levi’s eyes, sees that his climax is near, and then he begins his thrusting. Armin’s own body has no choice but to follow the pace set, and his head bobs up and down by accident around the aching organ. Levi settles his hands on Armin’s head, and pulls at his hair as he tries to keep him still, secure, while he watches Armin be taken from the back.

The massive height difference is enough to gain them odd looks, but it is mostly the age which is so startling. To think that the boy who has suggested role play, denied meals and dirty talk is also the same fifteen year old who is friends with someone as puerile as Eren Yeager. As Erwin thrusts inside of him again and again, and his whole body trembles with pleasure he is unable to mouth, Armin’s age becomes an utter mystery.

Levi spills his seed first, and he presses Armin’s face against his crotch, keeping him there as his sperm fills up Armin’s mouth. He hates having to clean up the spill most of all, but Armin makes for a suitable garbage can.

Armin swallows audibly, and when he removes himself from Levi’s now limb cock he opens his mouth, showing his obedience as a swallower. Meanwhile, Erwin has picked up his speed, so Armin’s trail of thoughts appears to be cut as he moans shamelessly.  The grip on his hips will leave marks, Levi thinks, but he has always enjoyed the blemishes Armin suffers from their games. He will often leave with hickeys or bruises, and once, with scars from whip lashes on his ass. They have since healed, but their existence made Levi immediately drop his duties, and take Armin against the desk twice in one day.

Erwin’s hips rolls forward and back, over and over again, with his arousal rising. The longer he keeps it up, the harder he thrusts, the faster pace is used, makes it all becomes part of a common practice. Each thrust leaves him ready to moan, but his illusion of calm gets in the way, and he only grunts his pleasure aloud.

When he climaxes, his cock is buried deep within the boy. Armin goes still in his arms as he presses closer, making sure it all stays inside. His semen is soon milked out by Armin’s ass, and Erwin withdraws, letting it stay there, and letting Armin’s cock do the same.

With both of his commanders being satisfied, Armin pulls up his trousers again. He apologizes for soiling Levi’s boots, and is given them to clean. Then, with their daily session over, he bids them good night and is allowed to leave. Left in the office are Levi and Erwin, pleased with their investment in the young cadet, their shared lust for him insatiable. And so ends a game.


End file.
